A semiconductor device is fabricated by performing thin film deposition and etching processes. That is, a thin film is formed in a predetermined region on a substrate by performing a deposition process, and an unnecessary portion of the thin film is removed by performing an etching process using an etching mask, thereby forming a desired circuit pattern or circuit element on the substrate to fabricate a semiconductor device. Generally, such deposition and etching processes are repeated several times until a desired circuit pattern is obtained.
Meanwhile, in a thin film deposition process, a thin film may be deposited not only in a desired central region of a substrate but also in undesired edge and rear regions of the substrate. In addition, in a thin film etching process, various kinds of residues remaining in an etching device, i.e., particles may also be adsorbed in the edge and rear regions of the substrate. Typically, an electro static chuck for fixing a substrate is used in a stage on which the substrate is mounted. A surface of the electro static chuck facing the substrate may be formed with grooves through which a gas existing between the substrate and the electro static chuck can be evacuated. In addition, the stage may be subjected to an embossing process so that a surface of the stage is embossed. At this time, a thin film and particles may be accumulated on the entire rear of the substrate through the grooves or the gaps between the embossments. If subsequent processes are continuously performed in a state where the thin film and particles accumulated on the substrate are not removed, there may be many problems in that the substrate is bent or the alignment of the substrate may be difficult. Therefore, after the deposition and etching processes of the substrate are finished, the edge and rear regions of the substrate should be respectively etched using an edge etching device and a rear etching device so that the unnecessary thin film and particles are removed.
However, since conventional edge and rear etching devices separately exist as independent devices, a broad installation space has been required. Further, processes have been performed by moving the substrate between several chambers. Therefore, it is highly likely that the substrate subjected to processing is exposed to the atmosphere and contaminated. Further, a standby time is increased due to the movement of the substrate between chambers, and therefore, a processing time may be entirely increased.